Karaoke FairyTail STYLE
by DarkMoonRaveWolf
Summary: The guild is hosting a singing fest.I really suck at summaries just look inside to see what I mean. Also it has cussing soo yeah ENJOY NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Cappy


Me:Yooooooooooooooo WHAT UP I'm gonna do a small fic abboooout 10 chp.s or more depending on if you like this. Soooooooo ON WITH ZE SHOW

_~~~~~~BARK~~~~~~_

_Lucy'sPOV_

Me and everyone in the guild looked at Mira with either excitement or horror. She just announced that we were gonna have a fun little singing fest. Oh and that's not the best part. We have to have a theme like if she wants to hear a dirty song one of us will have to sing a DIRTY SONG. Someone kill me now...

"YEAH I'M FIRED UP I BEAT IM GONNA BEAT YOU HAIRY ICE" Exclaimed Natsu...I don't even know why I like that dense idiot But I do. Sigh. The only people that know are Happy, Carla, Levy, and Lisanna.

"Calm down dense pyro We aren't gonna have a competition" said Gray bored

"Why not you _scared_ Frozen stalker?"

"No I'm not you-" started Gray but before he could finish Mira shouted "FIRST THEME IS RUDE SONGS"

And just because of my luck, Natsu shouted out"LUCE KNOWS THIS REALLY RUDE SONG. ME AND HAPPY HEARD HER SINGING IT IN THE SHOWER" "AYE"

Before I could even ask why they were listening to me in the shower. My guild-mates start pushing me up on stage.

"But But a guy is supposed to be singing it though.." Was my weak response.

"Its okay Luce It won't matter now sing" AGAIN..WHY DO I LOVE THAT IDIOT?!

I sighed my defeat and asked for a guitar and a stool. Once I had those things I began to play and sing.

_My Lady gives birth today._

_I run to her room right away._

_She smiles with glee._

_Than hands her to me._

_I look at my newborn and saaay~_

_DAMN THAT'S AN UGLY BABY _

I couldn't stop the smirk or chuckle as I saw some people's mouth fall. Heck, Cana spit out her booze

_DAMN THAT'S AN UGLY ASS BABY_

_I'm feeling quite concerned_

_My semen must have turn_

_Cause..Damn that's ugly baby_

I just love the look on their face and I can't help but laugh a little. Mira and the master's face look the most shocked._  
_

_I can't believe this came from me_

_Think her mom did to much LSD_

_She's skinny like a twig _

_At least her nuts are big_

I saw some people look disgusted that time

_But the PLACENTA IS CUTER THAN SHE ISSS~_

_DAMN THAT'S AN UGLY BABY_

_GOD DAMN THAT'S AN UGLY ASS BABY_

_I can't take her home today_

_She'll scare the dog away_

_Cause dammn that's an ugly baaabbbbby_

Cana is laughing her butt off right Don't..Know...Why But okay

_And when she smiles I find_

_Shane McGowen comes to mind_

_It makes me want to crrry_

_When I look into her goood eye_

_I ALWAYS WANTED KIIIIDS_

_Is it wrong to..hope..for..SIDS_

Some of the guild starts yelling at me. Encase you didn't know it means Sudden Infant Death Syndrome ,Yeah rude "FUCK YOU ITS MY FUCKING BABY" I scream getting way into my part and they all just freeze from my outburst.

_Than the doctor calls me inn~_

_Mr. Lynch she has Uhh Twin?_

_...DAMN THAT'S A GOOD LOOKIN BABY_

Master and the girls fall out of their seats

_ONE FOR TWO IN THE GOOD LOOKIN BABIES _

_I almost start to weep _

_Now this one we can keep_

_Cause that was and ugly as-_

_DAMN THAT'S UGLY BAB- COME ON EVERBODY SING_

_DAMN THAT'S AN UGLY BA-SING FUCKERS COME ON_

People sung with me this last time

_DAMN THAT'S AN UGLY BABY WHOOOO_

_DAMN THAT'S AN UGLY ASS BABY_

_She's got one good tooth, and one ear, and one eye_

_And thank god just one nose __But its on her left thigh_

_Now doctor I'm asking you guy to guy_

_Would a really really really late term abortion still fly_

_OH NO NOT ME_

_I DON'T WANT NO UGLY BABBY~_

_I said Damn that's an ugly baby_

_Damn..That's ugly ass..Baby_

The entire guild was still frozen when I finished the song. I just put the guitar down and walked off the stage and sat down by Levy-Chan and waited for the next song. As I waited for everyone to come out of shock I smirked, One point for Lucy

"What ...The...Heck Lu-chan?.." asked Levy

"Sooo Next theme?" I asked ignoring everyone's look and Natsu ,for some reason ,looked proud...Okay.

_~~~~~~BARK~~~~~~_

Me:I had fun writing this and I got this Idea from this and the original song is called **Ugly Baby by Stephen Lynch**; watch?v=QcSvGHhMp-c ; And now you guys vote say in the reviews about which theme you want for the next song okay BUT I PICK WHO IS SINGING AND THE SONG OK Let ME HAVE MY FUN FOR ONCE BUT you can give me ideas for songs but it doesn't mean I'll choose them and BYYYYYYYYE


End file.
